swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunrunner
Sunrunner 'was an official Star Wars Galaxies Server, hosted by Sony Online Entertainment. Sunrunner was closed on December 15, 2011 because of the games shutdown. Name Origin The ''Sunrunner was an immense, ocean-going cutter and one of the fastest ships on the planet Maramere during the years following the Battle of Naboo. Ambassador Loreli Ro turned control of the ship over to Nym and his mercenaries, during their search for Sol Sixxa. The Sunrunner was unarmed, so Nym's crew took weaponry from their starhsip Havoc and mounted them aboard the Sunrunner. The ship was destroyed in the final battle between Nym and Sol Sixxa, when Nym purposely overloaded its power generators and crashed it into the Trade Federation cutter commanded by Ruuk. With the Federation ship out of the way, Nym asked Sol Sixxa to join his mercenary gang in fighting the Trade Federation's occupation of the Karthakk System. Additional Information Sunrunner started service the day the game itself was launched. Sunrunner features a massive Role Playing community with many cities designated to RP; thus making Sunrunner one of the unofficial role playing servers. A large number of Sunrunner players are also actively involved in the Galactic Civil War, which means Sunrunner offers active PvP both in space and ground locations. In fact, PvP is so popular, Imperial pilots usually hold deliberate blockades in Deep Space to keep Rebel pilots out, and ground PvP is not limited to Restuss but also features fightings in "classic" locations like Theed. Sunrunner's pilot community of course is also strong, making Sunrunner one of the community balanced servers - other than Bloodfin or Shadowfire where community has a strong focus on ground PvP only. The citizens of the Sunrunner galaxy are a helpful bunch, and as already mentioned are heavily RP-oriented. However, because of many player's leaving the game, some RP events are now shadows of their former selves. Roleplaying Weekly Events Monday '''Wasteland Roleplay Gathering * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: feel free to drop in. * Locations: Wasteland, Tatooine: Club BlueSky (5733 1928), Sand Hawk Cantina (5735 1843), Mos Tava Welcome Center (5627 1893) * Description: Party and RP fun! Entertainers, ask about performing benefits! You can get to Wasteland via shuttle on Tatooine though there is none registered. This is an RP event. All players are welcome but are expected to follow general IC/OOC etiquette. Anyone *using* weapons indoors will be banned from the city and the structures. Please note: you can have prop weapons if they are IC disabled in some way (example, Gravis sometimes carries an broken electric pole-arm as a walking stick). Wasteland is a hermitage, meaning its citizens even hide from neutral players. As such it is not factional. Rebels and Imperials are welcome to stop by but please no fighting indoors. The walls in the city make a great battleground for PvP. If you like to try out some dueling feel free but please keep it civil. If you cause a disturbance you will be city-banned. Please note: The layouts of buildings in Wasteland are very different from normal homes. For the sake of RP correctness, do not walk through the "walls". It's more fun to follow the layout how it's been designed! Have fun exploring buildings you *thought* you knew! Stop on by and see what new storylines evolve, or continue your own RP. Take a look around at the other buildings in town, or check into a room at the Mos Tava Inn and stay the night! Various room rates available from the penthouse suite to the budget rooms. If you like, you can even place a home near the shuttle in the shopping village area! Above all, have fun!!! Tuesday The Tropico * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: Tamlee. * Location: RnR Retreat, Rori * Description: The Tropico is a nicely decorated cantina that hosts the night at the Tropico every Tuesday. It is a chance to meet roleplayers from all over the galaxy, not just Rori. You may find the wanted rebel, you may see stormtroopers guarding the entrance, or you may see that cute girl you've been looking for. No matter what you see, I guarantee it isn't what you expected. It somehow never is as expected at the Tropico. Wednesday The River Jams * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: feel free to drop in * Location: Rielig Steppes, Dantooine (3204 -2931) * Description: This is a social occasion. A chance to meet, chat, make deals & alliances, dance and play music. Old and new roleplayers meet. Please leave your armour and weapons by the door unless you happen to be passing Imperial trooper on duty. Slavetrading is not permitted in the town. Thank you! Thursday The Imperial Show of Force * Time: 02:00PM EST * In-game contact: Barov Kreele, Moemeov Akeit * Location: Varies. * Description: A chance for the Imperial roleplay community to meet up and work together. Every week is a new story or a new event. It can be anything from run-away wookiees to the destruction of a rebel facility. You can't know what will happen, only that you will have a chance to play your imperial. Thursday Nights at the Horn & Halo * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: Andi, Tor'ryn, or Nieli * Location: Anggel Valley, Dantooine (1852 4675) * Description: A weekly roleplay party at the Horn & Halo Club. There is a strict no weapons policy. Friday Friday Nights at the X * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: Fordaith Curado * Location: Xtasy Lounge, Lawless Valley, Lok * Description: Come to coolest spot in the heat of the desert. The Xtasy Lounge hosts the most radical parties on Lok. Nestled in a abandoned Imperial Outpost, Lawless Valley is its own law, so things like ilicit gambling and smuggling are not illegal. Leave your weapons and inhibitions at the door. Lawless Valley is a Roleplay atmosphere, please take this into account before deciding whether or not to attend. Also, there is a non-combat policy inside the Lounge. If you are at war, please take any fights outside. Party Night at Club Destiny * Time: 09:00PM EST * In-game contact: Erynne & Arra * Location: Wasteland, Tatooine * Description: Club Destiny welcomes you to join us for another night of fun! From 06:00PM PST till they close us down, or you pass out at the keyboard. Special guests will include as available www.wor-radio.com and staff members from swg.warcry.com, along with the occasional famous visitor from the galaxies biggest headlines. Saturday The Rebel Roleplay Hour @ The Flightline Club * Time: 04:00PM EST * In-game contact: Beinon, C'Nevyn or Robco * Location: Zephyr Base, Rori (4203 -6543) * Description: The goal of this event is to promote factional rebel roleplay for rebel RPers and to promote roleplay concerning the Galactic Civil War. All REBEL RPers are invited to attend this weekly event. However, Roleplayers considering themselves Neutral or Imperial are not invited to this event and should Neutral or Imperial RPers show up they will be promptly banned from the event and building. A few things to make note of : 1. This Cantina for roleplay purposes should be considered to be on a rebel base RP your character accordingly. 2. Weapons policy is simple, we are at war, troops will have firearms on them and are permitted within the building. Due to this however, should a rebel get out of hand at the event he wil be locked up in a security cell to await transportation by base Security Police. 3. Please take note that should high ranking officers such as General Ufwol, Admiral Burke, Ackbar or others appear there that proper military protocol is followed by the calling of attention on deck. When called all troops should snap to attention until told to be at ease. Sunday The Sunday Solleu-Suv-Mer Roleplay Hour * Time: 04:00PM EST * In-game Contact: Mayor Irulyn, Lady Corsianna, Osey, Derek-, or Bravo. * Location: Solleu-Suv-Mer, Naboo (868 6644) * Description: This a Roleplaying event. Having any weapons equipped during this may result in jailing & a trial of your character. Any person seen using Jedi powers/weapons will be jailed. Rebellion activity are subject to being jailed. Lake Sartori Beach Party * Time: 07:00PM EST * In-game Contact: Mayor Rowyn * Location: Lake Sartori, Naboo (6075 2248) * Description: This a light Roleplaying party at the Heart & Soul Cantina. There will be on air music by www.radiobuzzz.net hosted by Rowyn taking requests and playing them live. Please leave the weapons away. Category:Sunrunner